Technical Field
This disclosure relates generally to graphics processors and more specifically to techniques for selecting store instructions for dispatch to a shared store pipeline.
Description of the Related Art
Graphics processing often involves executing the same instruction in parallel for different graphics elements (e.g., pixels or vertices). Further, the same group of graphics instructions is often executed multiple times (e.g., to perform a particular function for different graphics elements or for the same graphics elements at different times). Graphics processors (GPUs) are often included in mobile devices such as cellular phones, wearable devices, etc., where power consumption and processor area are important design concerns.
Many GPUs include multiple different types of memory. For example, as discussed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 15/389,047, a graphics processor may have various separate memory spaces. Further, different types of memory may be used for fragment data, texture/image data, and vertex data, for example. Various target memories for store instructions may be configured to accept data at different rates. This may be based on their bus capabilities, circuit technology, configuration (e.g., number of banks), etc.